halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiara-G214
Kiara-G214 is an active member of Spartan Operations (formerly the Spartan-III Gamma Company), though she retains her old tag. For most of her career, Kiara-G214 was a member of Team Katar, a team of five Spartans, specializing in infiltration and sabotage on Covenant targets. Since being assigned to the UNSC Infinity, Kiara-G214 has become part of Fireteam Thunder, composed of 3 members of Team Katar, and in recent months, Oru ‘Mdama. Through their brief participation in the Human-Covenant War, Kiara-G214 and Team Katar fought behind the scenes, largely in the infiltration of Covenant transport ships, the sabotage of weapons shipments, and the assassination of Sangheili Zealot Squads. Now, Kiara-G214 and Fireteam Thunder continue to fight Covenant Remnants on the Outer Colonies, as well as classified missions on Sanghelios, under the supervision of Thel ‘Vadam. Biography: Childhood and Spartan-III Training: Kiara-G214 was born September 30, 2540, to a poly family of three on Miridem. When Miridem was assaulted and glassed in 2554, Kiara-G214 was left orphaned, and was taken by Beta-5 Division agents before she could be catalogued, and taken to Onyx. Kiara-G214 did not initially adjust well to Spartan training, given her young age compared to the other recruits, as well as her small stature. Despite these struggles, Kiara-G214 continued her training, and soon found friends in Isabella-G238 and Riley-G315. Upon seeing the records of Alpha and Beta Company’s augmentations, Kiara-G214 accepted augmentation, seeing it as a challenge to beat. Afterwards, she had a quick recovery period, and was ready to resume training within weeks. Military Career: Battle for Earth (October 20 - December 3 2552): Gamma Company was deployed shortly after the Fall of Reach. Under orders from the Office of Naval Intelligence, several teams from Gamma Company were diverted to Earth, including Team Katar. Upon the arrival of the Prophet of Regret's carrier over New Mombasa, Team Katar was quickly sent to New Mombasa. Over the city, Team Katar was ordered not to engage the main Covenant force, but rather the smaller invading teams, to keep the fight centralized and prevent the attack from spreading. Under these orders, and with no further involvement with ONI or FLEETCOM, Team Katar began precision strikes on Covenant forces, most notably in the infiltration of a Covenant weapons shipment due for the frontlines of the New Mombasa attack. The infiltration was a success, and many of the weapons and vehicles being shipped malfunctioned, hindering the progress of the invasion. Team Katar later turned to strategic assassinations of advanced Zealot teams and Sangheili Field Marshals. The identity of their targets are unknown, but is is believed that Team Katar averted potentially devastating attacks on unaware populations by invading Sangheili teams. Despite their training and skill, the young Spartans faced many setbacks due to their inexperience and Riley-G315 was critically wounded in a bout with a Sangheili Zealot. Post Human-Covenant War (December 11, 2552): After the War, Riley-G315 and Team Katar briefly continued to serve together combating Covenant Remnants present on Earth, until September 29, 2554, when Riley-G315 was sent to the UNSC Infinity. The remaining four members of Team Katar were sent on multiple small incursions into Covenant Remnant spaces, mostly to sabotage weapon shipments and assassinate high-level targets, with the intent to destabilize these remnants, and gather intelligence where possible. Team Katar lost contact with Illya-G047 during an operation that placed Team Katar behind enemy lines, specifically to collect intelligence on a rapidly growing den of Kig-Yar pirates. The mission was considered a failure after the Kig-Yar fled the planet and scattered. (February 25, 2552) Recent (March 4, 2558 - October, 2558): Kiara and the rest of Team Katar has rejoined with Riley-G315 on the Infinity. The team has since been redesignated Fireteam Thunder. In the seven months since rejoining, the team has had very few combat missions, although a large joint strike force with the Swords of Sanghelios brought Fireteam Thunder to the forefront of the hunt for Covenant Remnants, and placed Oru ‘Mdama with Fireteam Thunder. The team has also joined with Ana-B024 for some missions, though they remain suspicious of her motivations and actions, making it difficult for her to integrate with the team on a personal level. As of October 2558 (The Rise of the Created), Fireteam Thunder and Oru ‘Mdama were stationed on Sanghelios, searching for covert Covenant remnants, as well as Sangheili terrorist cells and black market operations. Personality: Kiara-G214 is the main source of social energy in Fireteam Thunder; Her carefree attitude, lighthearted banter, keep morale from dropping too low, though she tends to make mistakes in stressful situations. Kiara-G214 has passed all psychological evaluations, but her examiners did note difficulty with understanding social cues. Combat Skills and Training: Kiara-G214 is highly skilled marksman, skilled with most weapons, and shows an affinity for high-explosive munitions, and most Covenant weapons. Her skill in stealth intrusion and intelligence collection make her a valuable member of Fireteam Thunder. Description: 183 cm high, 72.57 kg. Short, dark brown curly hair, brown eyes. Mixed ethnicities, mostly African-American and Japanese. Equipment: Kiara wears the Jorogumo, a Generation-II MJOLNIR variant developed by the Naphtali Contractor Corporation. It has generalized improvements to the outer shell gleaned from tests with the Striker variant, but the design was revised to reduce weight and signature on motion trackers, at the cost of armor integrity. Kiara’s favored weapon is the MLRS Hydra. Trivia: *Kiara is the youngest, and shortest, member of Fireteam Thunder. *Kiara is fascinated by Covenant technology and biology, and spends most of her free time reading and studying entomology and herpetology. *Kiara’s favorite color is brown.